


Haat

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [29]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Jax isn't okay, Tor isn't the nicest of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: A moment between two young exiles.





	Haat

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla belongs to the talented OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> Prompt: "Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you any more.".

Kayla quietly watched the other occupants of the camp as she kept her distance with the vague awareness of Jax’s fitful sleep beside her. “No….no….please……” Jax muttered which caused the older teen to shift her attention to him and gently brush her hand through his hair. “No!”.

Kayla caught the brat as he bolted awake and looked around frantically. “Hey, hey, calm down.” Kayla spoke gently as she gently rested her hands on either side of his face and cradled it, her bright blue eyes meeting that a bandage and a fearful brown eye. “They can’t hurt you anymore.”.

“K-Kayla, p-p-please don’t kill me. ‘M sorry, ‘m sorry. I-I-I couldn’t do it anymore.” Jax sobbed as his hands covered hers and his shoulders shook from the sobbing. “I…..”.

“I know, Jax.” Kayla assured gently as she pulled him into a hug. “Why would I kill you anyway?”.

“C-Conrad……”.

“Do you think I would really kill you, _vod’ika?”_ Kayla looked down at the younger boy who sniffled as he melted into the hug. “I’m your monster, remember? You and me, alone against the galaxy.”.

 _“Aliit.”_ Jax piped up softly. “Tor said he was going to make you pay, Kayla. He said……”.

“I’m not worried about him right now, I’m worried about you.”.

Jax whimpered in response. “It hurts.”.

“I’ll talk to Bralor about that.” Kayla told him as she brushed her fingers through his hair and letting out a soft snarl as he tensed for a second before relaxing. Tor was going to pay for this, Bralor had already made it clear to her that Jax was permanently blind in his left eye from whatever Tor did to him. “What did you do anyway?”.

“I-I found something that he didn’t want me to have, it….it showed who Tarre actually was and this wasn’t what he wanted.” Jax answered as he proceed to explain what he had found and what he did to Kayla, who listened in growing curiosity, horror and shock.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  _Vod'ika_ \- Little brother.
> 
>  _Aliit_ \- family/clan
> 
>  _Haat_ \- Truth


End file.
